The bet for her
by Anime-girl405
Summary: UPDATE!CHAP9:Inuyasha and kagome are the most popular guygirl in school the problem is they can't stand each other but the inuyasha and the guys start a bet to who ever win over kagomes heart
1. The bet

~*~ I'm still trying to build on idea's for the story ok?~*~ If you are confused than this should help: ~*~ My notes or whatever ~* Character thoughts  
  
The Bet Chap. 1 The bet  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at a boy named Jin, who was hugging her leg and was rubbing her face against it.  
  
Sango her best friend rushed over to help her. She grabbed a chair that was near by and she started to bang Jin on the head with it. Until he finally fainted and started to loosen his grip of Kagome.  
  
Kagome kicked him. Kagome is the most popular girl at her school, even tho she doesn't know why. " Ewwwwww I hate perverts like him I can't stand it anymore." Just then a chill ran down her spine. When that happens that means someone is talking crap about her and she knew just who it is. "INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha who was the most popular guy at the school looked up from his friends and to Kagome. "What do you want Bitch?"  
  
" Why the hell do you always insult me?" She gave him a death glare.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and gave her his death glare. This went on for about a couple of seconds and Kagome gave up. " What's wrong? Little Kaggy to afraid of wittle me?"  
  
~* Stay calm. Stay clam.*~  
  
" I guess you are Chicken legs! O yeah did anyone ever tell you.ewwwwwww is that a dead rat on your head?" Then bursted out laughing.  
  
~* I can't take this any more! AHHHHHHHHHHH!*~ "AHHHHHHH!" Kagome Tackled him down. And they were in the most embarrassing uncomfortable position ever! Kagome's face was an inch a way form Inuyasha's and Kagome was on top of him! Kagome blushed and push off of him.  
  
" Awwwww Kagome you can't ever get enough of me can you? How sweet.."  
  
Kagome and Sango calmly walked away from Inuyasha and his group. " Kagome Why do you always let Inuyasha get to you?"  
  
" I don't know I just can't helps it. He makes me so Angry." Just the Kagome stomach growled.  
  
Sango stared. " Hungry? Lets go eat."  
  
"Hehehehe how embarrassing. Ok. I bet your hungry to." And they headed to the cafeteria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~After they got their food and sat down~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long has Inuyasha been bugging you like that and you keep on trying to kill him?  
  
"Well let me think. ever since Pre-K I was just sitting there on the swing and all of the sudden Someone from behind me said, "EAT SAND!" and pushed me off the swing and into the sand. I realized who it was and He hasn't given up after that."  
  
"Well if that happened to me I would be upset but not that long.You know what I think? I think Inuyasha likes you!"  
  
" What? No way. How could he? HE hates me we can't stand each other!"  
  
" You know what they say sometime when being mean is the only way to show it. But you do have a point."  
  
~~~~~~~~Over At Inuyasha's Table~~~~~~~  
  
Koga-"Inuyasha why do you always do that to my poor Kagome?"  
  
Inu-"*Gasp* You like her Koga?"  
  
Hojo-"I see no problem in that after all she is pretty and popular and wow!"  
  
Inu-"You to Hojo?"  
  
Mir-"Count me in as well!"  
  
Inu-"Mirokru! I'm surrounded by BITCH lovers!"  
  
Hojo-"I don't know why you hate her so much." And then Hojo flew off in to lala land.  
  
Inu-"Well she don't like any of you so why you guys still on her?"  
  
Koga- "I know she likes me."  
  
Mir- "Why you think that she does?"  
  
Koga- "Why does she let me call her MY Women??"  
  
Hojo- " She doesn't she trys to shut you up but you never do!" Koga- "That's not true!"  
  
Hojo- "Yes it is"!  
  
Koga- "No it's not!"  
  
Hojo-"Yes!"  
  
Koga- "NO!"  
  
Hojo- "YES!"  
  
Mir and Inu- "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Mir-" There is only one way to see who Kagome-Chan likes."  
  
Koga-"Ask her?"  
  
Mir- "No"  
  
Inu- "Than what I'm sick of this Shit!"  
  
Mir-Well.lets make a bet from money. And this bet will settle who Kagome-Chan likes." There was evilish glaze in his eyes.  
  
Koga, Hojo-"Ok!" They said at once.  
  
Mir-"You to Inuyasha!"  
  
Inu-"Why should I?"  
  
Mir- "If you don't than I'll tell the whole school about the time when you accidentally Got pushed into the girls bath room and your head got stuck in the toilet."  
  
Inu- Eyes Widen "No you wouldn't"  
  
Mir-" I would"  
  
Inu- " Feh fine I will join the stupid bet"  
  
Mir- " So now that's settled how should the bet go?. How bout who ever steals Kagome's heart and get her to go to the prom with her gets."  
  
Hojo-" Gets 50 bucks from the losers!" He finished for him.  
  
Koga-"Also the losers have to be the winners slave for a week!" He added.  
  
Inu-"Why does it have to be Kagome?"  
  
Mir-" Well mostly we all like her and majority rules! Also we need to settle this once and for all."  
  
Inu-" Hmph! Ok so we all have a deal?!"  
  
"Yeah!" they all yelled at once.  
  
~~~~~Back at Kagome's Table~~~~~~ "What the hell are those freaks up to?"  
  
"I don't know but I got a bad feeling about in" And Kagome returned to her eating.  
  
~*~ well what do you think? If I get at least 5 different reviews than I will add chapter 2~*~ 


	2. Go OUT WITH ME!

~*~ Here is my chap 2 on The Bet For my loved one ~*~  
  
The bet For My loved one Chap.2 Go Out With ME!!  
  
It was a nice and sunny morning when Kagome walked out of her house. Kagome still had the bad feeling that inuyasha and the others were up to no good and it had to do with her.  
  
~* I wonder what those freaks are plotting hmmm I think someone said something about a bet but it could have been anyone . hmmmm-*~  
  
"Kagome! Lets walk to school together!ok?!"  
  
kagome's train of thought was cut off by the sound of sango  
  
"Ok sango. for 5 bucks hehehe."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~At school 1st Period~~~~  
  
Hojo- "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome- ~*Ugh! Freak alert!*~ "Umm what is it Hojo?"  
  
Hojo- "I ummm" He held something be hide his back  
  
Kagome Suspiciously -"What is be hide your back, HoHo? I mean Hojo?  
  
HoHo (I Mean Hojo)- Took the object he was hiding out and gave it to Kagome (which was flowers) "Please go out with me!"  
  
Kagome- Had a sweat drop on her head . she knew what this would lead to. "Ummm let me think. NO!"  
  
Hojo- "*Gasp!* W-W-Why?"  
  
Kagome- Now had a evil grin on her face " 1 cause 2 because 3 I don't want to."  
  
Hojo- these reasons made Hojo go crazy, he lost himself. "NOOOOOOO!!!!! KAGOME!!!!" And with that he groped her!  
  
Kagome- "Ekkkkk!!! Sango Help!!!!!"  
  
Sango- when she heard Kagome cry out she jumped in and helped. (well sort of jumped in) "KAGOME!!!!" She ran over to where she was and on her way she took the nearest thing next to her. A boy! Named Mirokru! She Grabed his and tossed him at Hojo like a boomerang.  
  
Mirokru- "AHHHHH!!!!" When Hojo and Mirokru crashed into each other they got knocked out.  
  
Kagome- Getting out of Hojo's grip "What's up with these people?! Thanx Sango I really own you one."  
  
Sango- "Any time Kagome Any time.I'd do anything for my best friend."  
  
~~~~ On the other side of the room~~~~  
  
Koga -"Well Hojo's out he lost already But I won't  
  
Inu- "Hehe We'll see about that  
  
Koga- "Come on Inuyasha lets go fetch Mirokru and Hojo before they get sent to the hospital by the girls *phu*  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End of chap. Short chapters because one idea at a time people lol~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. girlfriend

Sorry for not have been updateing for a long time ... umm yeah  
  
The bet for Her Chap.3 Girlfriend!  
  
Kagome- Hey Sango you still like Miroku right?  
  
Sango- Shhhhhhh!!!! Not so loud If people heard then they would think I'm a pervert lover  
  
Kagome- Sorry well I don't think u are I think it's fine to love who ever you want as long as your in love  
  
Sango- So that means you like Inuyasha? smirk  
  
Kagome- Ack! NOOO! Stop Playing around...shiver , turn around SMACK!  
  
Mirokru- Owww You didn't have to hit so hard rubs hand printed face  
  
Kagome- what?! You were feeling up my ass!glance at Sango  
  
Sango- stare  
  
Mirokru- Well anyways kagome... Please bear my childholding hands  
  
Kagome- NO!smacks Mirokru, push him away  
  
But unfortunately Kagome push Mirokru into Sango and they fell in a big heap. Mirokru was on top of Sango. Some how his hand had slipped under her shirt...u get the idea... And ...OMG!... Mirokru was kissing Sango!Well accidentally he was...  
  
Kagome- Sorry for ditching you Sango but u have to do this yourself runs away to class  
  
Sango- omg he's kissing me! This is scaring me...but I don't want him to stop wide eyesO.O o  
  
Mirokru- finally lets go... Wow Sango Thanks for the Kiss Want to be my girlfriend?  
  
Sango- ...uhhh NO!!! smack get your hand outta there  
  
Mirokru- Sorry... oh well tell me if you change your mind about be my girl friend tho turns and starts walking  
  
Sango-...omg he's leaveing what should I do? Oh no... Runs and hugs Mirokru from behind I changed my mind I wanna be your girlfriend please? Mirokru- O.o you know I was only jokeing... 


	4. boyfriend

:::Sorry that it took so long to get updated yeah. Also Q: It is hard to know when the characters stop talking and start thinking or do something? A: Ack well I did and when they started thinking it was between these yeah it got deleted or something! It's not my fault! Please forgive ME!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!... ok nevermind aslos i have chaged the wigggley things to :: and it's not my fault::  
  
The Bet For Her Chap 4 Boyfriend  
  
Sango was in total shock and OMG, she slowly looked at the ground and let go, Trying to find a excuse for all of this, "Huh? W-Well I was just pulling your leg! AND you fell for IT wadda Sucker!!!"  
  
Mirokru raised a eyebrow, "Oh really?"  
  
Sango felt her body getting hot, like melting under his glaze. "Y-Yea MAN! Sheesh."  
  
Mirokru raised another eyebrow, "Are you Ok? Why are you S-Stuttering?" He mocked  
  
"My throat is dry." ::what a lame excuse::  
  
Mirokru's eyebrows were up so he felt like doing the wave (a.n. I just had to put it there) , "Heh lame excuse, but I'll buy it. But... are you blushing, Sango dearest?"  
  
"W-wha? touches face holly crap he's right I'm burning! Burning HOT!...Hot like...Never mind Well I ate too many chilies for lunch!"  
  
"But lunch was hours ago.::smirk::" This is getting old I have to spark up some FUN!!!  
  
Just as sango was trying to find another excuse... well you know what happened...(a.n.WHO EVER GETS THIS GETS A PENNY!!!!...chirp chirp Muhahaha I't mine I tell Mine ...Sorry I got carried away)  
  
SLAPP!!!  
  
"You dirty Perverted....NOOOO I'm late for class." ZOOOOOOOOOMMMM and she is gone.  
  
"Oww that hurt rubbs handprint on da face Wait I-I... Fine I'll wait till next time!"  
  
Then Inuyasha popped out of no where.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! Inuyasha don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Well here is something for you face" Inuyasha held a gold of stuff similar to Neosporin.  
  
"Thanks. ::took a glob of it and smacked it on his face ::Hey what is this stuff I gotta buys some."  
  
"I dunno I found it on the ground.smirk" Inuyasha threw what's was left over on the ground...where he found it.  
  
"OMG I'm gonna barf... ON YOU!!!"  
  
:::After School:::  
  
"Then I was late for class...It's all because of that damned perverted jerk!" Sango shook her fist in the air.  
  
"Wouldn't have been nice he he accepted to be you Boyfriend?" Kagome was in La La Land right now with those big puppy eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
"You guess, what?" Mirokru suddenly popped out of nowhere...(a.n.shiver scary)  
  
"WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kagome and Sango screamed so loud that even people can hear them a mile away...(a.n. I wonder if the people near them are okie...)  
  
Mirokru lead towards Sango. Sango thought he was going to rubb her ass again so she slapped him. "Oww I was only going to ask you if we could talk...Alone"  
  
"Huh? What oh sorry. Kagome?" Sango turned to her friend for a answer.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Go ahead, Well see you at school tomorrow. Bye"  
  
"Bye. Ok what do you want now?" Sango put on a small frown to show she was upset.  
  
Mirokru looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "Well I accept you offer."  
  
Sango turned her head to the side with a very confused look making all of the boys around her stare in aw. When she noticed this she gave all of them a evil glare. "Uhwhat offer?"  
  
"To be your boyfriend of course."  
  
Sango couldn't believe her ears, "Ahahaha that's a very funny."  
  
Mirokru looked a little sad and hurt at what she said.  
  
"You mean your for real?"  
  
"Yeah...well if don't want to I'll be leaving I don't want to waste all of you time on me."  
  
"NO! Mirokru... I like to waste all of my time on you. And I want to be your girlfriend."  
  
"Really?!" Mirokru is getting very excited than I expected. He ran up to her and hugged her real good.  
  
Sango on the other hand is shocked. She is now Mirokru's girlfriend took a while to register in her mind, but when it did she embraced him back.  
  
Mirokru suddenly wanted to take advantage of this opportunity, so his hand wandered down to where it shouldn't be and as a reward he go a nice big...  
  
SLAPPP!!!!  
  
"No Touchie or Feelie."  
  
"Awww"  
  
Heh Well I know this chapter was boring and different and it was in a story like thing. I wanted to try it. It was hard. Sango and Miro got there own chappie. This one wasn't funny at all and not really romantice...PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!! HAVE MERCY!!! 


	5. A date with kouga

:::Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was working on _My Bonded_ sorry:::

The bet for her

Chap.5 A date with Koga

"Hojo got kill by Kagome." Inuyasha smirked ... "...THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :hack hack: ok"

"Miroku got him self a girlfriend...So all that is left is you and me. Hope you good luck against me! You'll need it... muhahahaha" Koga laughed and walked and bumped into a wall... "owwie"

::Humph! I know Kagome won't go for him and when Koga gets dumped I'll be the victory:: "MUHAHAHAHA" Inuyasha has gone off the hook...

"Pisst don't talk to that guy with the white hair I think he is crazy." A guy whispered to his friend.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha's eyes are popping out...Scary

"RUN!!!"

:::At lunch:::

"Hi kagome!" Koga waved at Kagome

":sigh: Hullo what do you want?" Kagome is very tried from the attacks by the guys

"Doyouwanttoeatnexttome?Areyouagirl?Are youKagome?AreyouSango'sfriend?Doyouwanttogooutwithme?Do you hate inuyasha?" koga said in one breath

Kagome only heard the part when 'Do you hate Inuyasha', "YES!!!! I DO!" Kagome fumed with the mention of Inuyasha's name.

Koga smiled :Perfect: "Alright pick you up tonight at 7 bye!"

Kagome blinked, "Sango what just happened?"

"Well it's obvious he tricked you..." Sango pulled out a white board (the one on wheels and is big and long) and a professors hat and started writing on the white board, "Well you see Koga asked you all questions that you'd have to answer yes to and he said it fast so you would notice. Also he threw in the words will you go out with me. So when you heard that if you hate Inuyasha you said yes and so you ended up with a date..."

"Agh!!! I know it was a expression... sheesh."

"So are you going to go with him?"

"Like Hell! Of couse not and no one can make me..."

:::Kagome's House:::

"But mom! I don't want to go out with that jerk! I hate jerks!" Kagome whined

"Now Kagome dear just go out with the young man, and get to know each other. If you don't like him you can always torture him during your date so he will never bother you again...:smile:" Kagome's mom smiled innocently

"Oh mom I just love your Idea's" Kagome ran to get dressed.

"Remember to tell me all about it!"

:::At 7:::

: DINGGGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGG DING DONG DING DONG DINGGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGG DIN-:

"Alright alright already sheesh! Gawsh so where are we going?" Kagome's hair was up in a bun held together with hair sticks. She wore a red shirt with blue jeans.

"We are going to a restaurant." Koga on the other hand was wearing a tuxedo.

Kagome blinked, "Why are you so formally dressed?"

"Only for you my love." Kouga bowed down. "Shall we go?"

"Whatever..."

:::A some restaurant:::

"Kagome :Pulls out white flowers: these are for you" Koga held out the white roses.

"Oh! (a.n.kagome is trying to act surprised) how sweet. But Koga you must know that I prefer red roses better because ... oh say...I do." Kagome Smiled

"Really? I mean I just wanted to give you something different." Koga tensed.

"Hello My name is Ri-chi would you like to order now?" Ri-chi pulled out a note pad

Koga's stomach growled, "yes I'd like sprite , night's special and steak. What do you want Kagome?"

"Oh if I knew we were going to a restaurant I wouldn't have eaten... So I'll have punch." Kagome told Ri-chi. Kagome watched when Ri-chi went back near the bathrooms and kitchen she turned to koga and , "Koga I'll be in the ladies room alright?"

"Ok :Wink:" Koga smiled

When Kagome turned her back towards Koga she stuck out her tounge in disgust. ::Mom It's time for the torture I can't stand it any more even tho nothing has happened but ewww...:: When Kagome reached the kitchen she saw Ri-chi, "Miss ri-chi? Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Ma'am How may I help you." Ri-chi put down her tray of drinks.

"Don't be so formal I'm Kagome And I have a problem, You see the guy I'm with he's suppose to be my date, But I don't like him I'd like to oh you know make so _accidents_."

"Lol sure kagome I'll help you and my mom is manager so she won't mind she loves this stuff you know this restaurant's other name only named by girls is How to kill your date?"

":Smile: Thank you so much!"

"I have An Idea on how to get rid of your date. It's :Whisper Whisper: Then I could :Whisper Whisper:" Ri-chi walked to go get supply's

"Oh I love that plan!" Kagome went after R-chi to help.

::: Oh what are they going to do? Dear me! ...Sorrry if my tortureing is bad I'ma not that good at it:::


	6. Fun time

…:…YAY! I'm finally updating this chapter. Aha sorry it took so long guys. But it's summer now and I kinda have time to do some thinking last minute. Truth is I have no idea what to torture Kouga with…That's why I left it a cliff hanger. And I intended to keep it that way. But I'll just slap on some crap and continue with the story ok?...:…

The Bet For her

Chap 6 Fun time

When Kagome came back she saw Kouga secretly sucking his thumb. 'Eww gross' and sat down.

When Kouga saw in the corner of his eye, he took out his thumb quicker that the naked eye. 'Good thing she didn't see me…' Your so wrong Kouga . 

Ri-chi came back with the drinks. "Here ma'am you're root beer. And for you sir you're Mountain-Woops!" The Mountain dew splahed all over Kouga's WHITE tux! "OH dear! Sir I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" Ri-Chi put on a fake worried look.

"NO!...I mean yeah. I'm fine." Kouga's eyes twitched wildly. 'Damn gotta stay clam around Kagome.' 'EVEN THOUGH THAT MOUNTAIN DEW LL OVER YOUR LEG LOOKS LIKE YOU PEED IN YOUR PANTS!' A little voice in his head screamed. 'Shut up! I can handle this.'

"Kouga you should go home and change." Kagome also LOOKED worried. 'PLEASE! GOD MAKE HIM GO HOME!'

"It's ok Kagome I have no shame. I can just cover it up." Kouga smiled.

'Ugh. Disgusting. Trying to impress me? Makes me sick.' Kagome looked at Ri-chi. Ri-chi just smiled. 'Hope her other plan makes him go away.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll be back with your dinners soon." Ri-chi somewhat skipped away happily. When she entered the kitchen she whispered to one of the cooks.

"Alright Miss. Ri-chi one special spaghetti comeing right up."

Back at the dinner table.

"Are you SURE your ok?" Kagome's foot tapped impatiently under the table.

"Yea no sweat." Kouga reassured her. 'Eww I feel nasty'

"Here you go. One spaghetti house special." Ri-chi mnugged at Kagome's foot singaling her to come with her.

"Kouga go ahead and enjoy you're dinner I'll be back." Kagome followed Ri-chi. "What is it?"

"Well I don't want you to watch him eat you might feel a little disgusted." Ri-chi winked at Kagome.

"OH! So what did you put in there? Cocaroches or worms?" Kagome jumped excitingly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ri-chi had a little twinkle I her eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY HELP ME! TAKE IT AWAY TAKE IT AWAY!AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yep that was Kouga.

Kagome and Ri-chi feel anime style at Kouga's girlish scream. Ri-chi went out first then Kagome. "What is it sir? Is some thing the matter?" Ri-chi had a confused look on her.

Kagome on the other hand was trying to contain her laughter. 'AHAHA! She could be a actor.'

"BITCH! THERE IS A WORM IN MY SPAGETTII!" Kouga FUMED. HE pointed to where the worm was but to find it surprisingly gone. O.O "What the hell where is it?"

"Well sir if there is nothing wrong please calm down." Ri-chi had actually taken out the worm, which was fake, out. Cause you wouldn't want her wonderful restaurant closing now would you?

"I can't believe you Kouga! Picking on the poor waitress just because she ACTIDENTLY spilled mountain dew on you and made it look like you pissed it your

Pants!" Kagome scream.

All of the customers looked at Kouga's pants and started giggleing. Ri-chi pretended like she had a tear in her eye and wiped it away. "H-How can you be so cruel!" and then she pretended to cry on Kagome's sholder.

"W-what! No! I did see a worm in it!" Kouga pointed at his spaghetti

"Well I don't I HATE you! Picking on innocent girls! Leave!" Kagome pointed at rhe door.

"…FINE I WILL!" Kouga stalked off angrily.

"Thank you, Ri-chi! So how much will it be?" Kagome chirped.

"On the house." Ri-chi started giggling.

"Thank you. Good bye." And with that Kagome left

"Well that was certainly interesting." Inuyasha stepped out from behind the plant. "Who'da knew that Kouga sucks his thumb and screams like a girl. Smart girl Kagome is. I've guess I've won ' "AHAHAHA!"

The customers around him started whispering to each other and pointing to Inuyasha ever once in a while.

"WHAT! I'm NOT CRAZY!"

Back at Kagome's House.

"OH MOTHER! I had the most wonderful time!" Kagome came out from her room in her pajamas.

"Oh? I thought you didn't like that boy." Mrs.Hirigashi sat down in a chair.

"Well I don't It was fun torturing him though." Kagome smiled and sat down in front of her mother.

"OH! Really did you go to that restaurant I told you about?"

"Yes! It's was so cool. First they blah blah blah then…."

…:…Yeah it wasn't as great. I hope I can update it soon please review note I usually update after some people review for me so yeah…:…


	7. Story Time

XDD Alright yay I'm updating this story it was a choice over princess kagome or the bet for her I made my brother and my aunt pick and number then rock paper scissors and my brother won so I am updating this be happy people. XDD

The bet for her

Chap7 Storytime

"HEY KOUGA!" Inuyasha yelled across the cafeteria as he was walking toward the table.

Kouga tried to hide himself by putting a hand in front of his face.

"SO how was your DATE?" Inuyasha smirked.

"It was simply won-nderful." Kouga hesitated when answering.

"She ditched you didn't she? It's in your 'wonderful'." Inuyasha sat down next to Kouga.

Kouga glared at the ground and said, "Yeah."

"That means I WIN!" Inuyasha jumped on the table and did a little victory dance. Suddenly a cup of pudding came flying toward Inuyasha barely missing him and hit the wall. "WHAT IN THE H-" He turned to see that Kagome was up and in a position which you'd be in after throwing a cup of pudding. Very suspicious I wonder who threw that…hint hint… and with that he sat back down and whispered, "I WIN!"

"NO! I simply refuse to accept the fact that I have lost Kagome to the likes of you." Hojo looked at Inuyasha with intense eyes.

"Exactly! The bet was that you had to win her heart!" Kouga added.

"Also she had to go to the prom with you. We are still in the bet." Miroku smirked.

"WHAT! Well even if they are in you," He jabbed a finger at Miroku's chest, "Have a girlfriend."

Miroku looked away, but then shot a HUMONGUS grin.

"AHH! MY EYES!" Hojo cover his eye, "Too bright."

"YES! Miroku pulls out a microphone stand from his backpack. O.O , "FELLOW STUDENTS I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE LADY SANGO AND I ARE CURRENTLY GOING OUT!" There were people muttering things to each other like "O my god for real!" "FINALLY!" and thins such as "He's nuts." Sango on the other hand was blushing like crazy. And with a satisfying grin Miroku sat down.

Hojo sighed, "What I'd give to have a relationship like that with Kagome."

Kouga grimaced, "Disgusting pervert!"

"Well anyways SO Inuyasha you're the only one that hasn't made a move yet. What are you going to do?" Miroku rested his head on his hand. Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but Miroku interrupted him, "If you were thinking of just waiting till we all lost our hope and let you win I don't think so you HAVE to get her to like you." Inuyasha stared at Miroku. When Miroku noticed this he put a hand on his face. "Does my beauty make you stare?" He said it with a freaky girlish voice.

"…BUHAHA! No it's just HAHA just…." Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye, "Are you wearing makeup?"

Miroku gasped, "Well men have beauty too you know." And with that he ran into the restrooms….

'God danmmit," Inuyasha cursed, 'I'll have to make some move sometime and hope for the best.'

XDD

"I wish he wouldn't announce it so boldly like that to EVERYONE…" Sango muttered to Kagome.

"I'm sure it's just because he's happy and wants everyone to know." Kagome smiled, then there where gasping sounds all around her. She looked around to see all of the boys stare with their mouth open at Kagome. This really ticked her off. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" fortunately for them they all turned around to mind their own business.

"Gosh Hiro!" A girl with a black shirt on smacked her boyfriend softly on the arm, "Why do you have to be like that?"

Kagome looked emotionlessly at the girl.

Sango lean in toward Kagome, "Hey, isn't that Akira?"

"Yeah…" Kagome still stared at the girl emotionlessly.

_Flashback _( You DON'T have to read this it doesn't AFFECT the story. You can SKIP on to the NEXT chapter!)

_6th grade_

"_Akira is that you?" Kagome looked at the girl wondering if she was the same girl that she had admired so much in her 3rd grade class._

"_Yeah." Was all Akira said._

_Months Later…_

"_Akira we're best friends right?" Kagome asked Akira one day._

"_Duh that's a stupid question why?"_

"_Just making sure that you won't leave me." Kagome smiled_

_Akira crinkled her eyebrows,"….What do you mean?"_

_Kagome looked a the ceiling, "Well all of my friends always leave me for some reason or either I've never really had a real friend before."_

_Akira looked at Kagome, "….Kagome, I'd never leave you just like that and trust me our friendship is for real." _

_That year they became very close friends that they considered each other sisters and YAY! The guy she has a crush on, Toya, ever since 4th grade also goes to her school!_

_Before X-mas break_

"_I hope he likes my gift. I've worked so hard on it." Kagome said walking down the halls of the 6th grade area. She had asked a teacher to give Toya's present to him. She had made a 1000 paper stars for him. She had worked on it for two months._

_Later that day…_

"_Mrs. Teacher, did he like it?" Kagome said hopefully._

"_Sorry Kagome but he wasn't here today." Mrs. Teacher gave to present back to Kagome._

"…_Oh." Kagome sighed, 'Well he did say he was going to Miami over the break….'_

_Valentines day_

"_Toya, This is for you from Kagome." Mrs. Teacher gave him a glass heart bottle filled with paper stars._

"…"_Toya took the bottle._

"_I think she hand made all of them." Mrs. Teacher said._

"_Really?" Toya looked at the stars._

"_Yeah I saw her doing them in class once." _

"_Oh."_

_In the halls_

"_Toya!" Kagome ran up to catch him, "Did you like it?"_

"…_yeah." Toya looked at her._

_Kagome beamed, "Well if you don't please don't throw it away I've worked very hard on it."_

"_Sure" Toya said as he walked away._

_7th grade_

"_Hey do you want to sit with me and my friend our table?" Kagome smiled at a girl wearing all black and some light brown highlights on the sideburns._

"_Sure. Names Senko." _

_As the days passed they became weeks then months Senko and Akira became very close friends. Kagome tried to adjust to the sudden change. Senko and Akira did everything together. Akira even goes to the mall with Sakura, comes over to Senko's house, and does everything with Senko that she never did with Kagome. Kagome could tell that she had been replaced in Akira's heart. Yet still Kagome tried to win back some of Akira's friendship fore she had never met someone in her whole life that was much like her but yet so different. Kagome still made other friends like Haru. And for the fun of it she'd tease Haru sometimes. Kagome liked to joke around a lot. Knowing that people had always liked to people who were always happy because she was never a people-person. So smile was all she did. _

_When the time of Toya' birthday came he gave him a present. Later she had learned that he didn't like and called it crap she was really disappointed and decided she didn't like him anymore but she knew that wasn't true._

_When walking to her classes she would steal a glance at Toya. Just to see him happy is all I need was what Kagome always said to herself._

_But then around January he started going different ways to is classes. She didn't want to seem like a stalker or make it obvious that she still like him so she still walked down those lonely halls without Toya._

_On Valentines day her only guy best friend since 6th grade, Satoshi, had given her a card that said he loved her. Very shocking to suddenly find out the guy that you have always thought of as a brother confesses his love to you. But Kagome was very happy that meant people still liked her. _

_About two months before school started he had asked Kagome out and she agreed because maybe she could like him too. Maybe she could forget about Toya. But just when she was starting to like Satoshi he decides to break up with her thinking that she had only agreed to go out with her because she had felt sorry for her. But how wrong he was but Kagome didn't say anything._

_Over the summer Kagome had thought a lot about her relationship with Toya. She decided that she still loved him very much and when they get back to school she'd ask him out._

_8th grade _

_She was crushed when after two weeks of hoping that he was just on vacation or something was wasted. He had really moved. He hadn't even told her. Guess she wasn't important enough to know. _

_A month later her grandpa on her fathers side passed away from cancer. After his death she wouldn't have any dreams. But when she did it was about Toya. Like in her dream she'd be so happy when he'd tell her he had never moved and it as just that she never saw him. Or when he'd say that he had came back from vacation. But the one that made her wake up crying once was when he had said he had come back just to see her._

_It really hurt her when so many things had happened all at once but then her grandpa on her mothers side had died from hepatitis b. Then Senko moved back to Texas. After the move Akira never talked to her but she would have to talk to her instead. So she was just another lonely soul in the world until she met Sango. At first Kagome just decided to hang out with her just so she would feel less lonely but after a while she accepted her as her new best friend/sister._

_End Flashback_

"Heard she is moveing." Sango said to Kagome.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kagome mumbled.

XD yea that is all it's mostly unimportant. But yeah. I wrote this a while ago near august so most of the feeling of finishing the mini story thing was gone. I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible…oh this was a pretty long chapter. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. XD


	8. Whoops

XD So here I am updating this story. I don't really have lots of time this thanksgiving break. But here I am anyways. It's cause I love you guys! YAY! Lol XD

The Bet For Her

Chapter 8 Whoops

'Hmmm what should I do?' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'How can I get her to like me? ... After all of these years of teasing her it won't be easy. It's weird to just suddenly be nice.' Inuyasha suddenly got pissed and started banging his head on the desk.

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha jerked his head up to find the teacher in front of him and the class staring at him like a psycho. "Uhhh sorry, Mrs. Teacher." He gave her the most innocent smile her could muster up.

"It's alright." Mrs.Teacher seemed to suddenly get all giggley.

"I'm not feeling all to good. May I go to the Informatory?" He had her cornered, smiling that sweet smile of his.

"Y-yes…" Mrs.Teacher melted.

Inuyasha left the class room with the girl muttering things like, "Wow so handsome." Or "So cool!"

'Maybe being alone will help me think better.' Inuyasha thought as he opened the door. No one was there. 'Nurse must of taken a break. Good for me.' Inuyasha picked a bed and laid down on it. The room was quiet so it felt like there was all the time in the world to think. 'Lets see didn't she has a crush on some boy? Oh yeah Toya! Why did she like him so much?...' Inuyasha sat there for a while thinking, "AGH! How am I suppose to know!" Inuyasha said loudly.

Behind the curtains (there are 3 beds and they have curtains in between so the sick people don't bother each other. Inuyasha is in the one farthest from the door.) heard someone groan and shuffle around on the bed. Then he heard soft snoring.

'Whoops. I thought I was the only on here…Wonder who it is…' Inuyasha got out of his bed and came over toward the curtains. He peeked in and saw a girl…oOo a girl. (lol) 'Could be Kagome.' Inuyasha went closer toward the bed. Her back was facing him and she laid on her side. Inuyasha looked at her. 'Longish black hair…Has to be her... This is my chance!' He sat on the bed, "KaGome." He sang.

She moved.

"Are you alright?" 'Act nice like Toya…Wait he was nice right? ( Never really talked to him before). People not feeling well will do almost anything to get their beauty sleep.'

"Will you go out with me?'

She mumbled something that sounded something like, "Grif huli blac dlew." (That doesn't mean anything It's a bunch of nonsense.)

"…" Inuyasha stared at her and sighed he shook her a little. "Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes finally opened sleepily, but she started to close them again.

'NO!' Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and said, "Will you go out with me!" Sounded more like a statement than a question.

Her eyes shot open and she turned to look at him. "Fucken playboy!" She smacked him across the face and he went flying into the curtains and onto his bed. The curtains fell down.

"What the HELL woman!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What the your Sango!"

"Who the hell did you think I was? Sleeping Beauty! Just wait till I tell Miroku and Kagome about this!" Sango stomped out of the Informatory.

"Aww man." Inuyasha rubbed his cheek, "Nice hit." He laid the bed and started to think of plan.

Sango burst into the classroom. "KAGOME!"

Kagome stood up, "What are you doing out here?"

"Never mind that. I have to tell you something." Sango dragged Kagome out of the room.

"Uhh please continue, Mrs.Teacher II."

When Kagome and Sango were out Mrs.Teacher II said, "Anyways YADDA YADDA BLAH BLAH."

"What is it, Sango? You should be resting."

"Kagome, It's about Inuyasha. In the nurse's office he-" Sango was cut off when she saw Inuyasha charging at them with the most evil face you'd ever seen.

"AHHH!" Kagome and Sango screamed.

Inuyasha rushed by and taking Sango with him.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha turned the corner and ran and turned again and again. Finally he stopped when they were far enough away. "Sango! Don't tell Kagome what happened!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sango shook him off.

'Cause if she knew she might misunderstand and I'd have no chance of winning!' But Inuyasha didn't say that. "Because I thought you were Kagome…and I uhh Kagome uhh."

Sango glared at him, "Ohh! I see how it is."

"How is it?" Inuyasha said cluelessly.

"So it is true these years of teasing her. You just L-I-K-E her." Sango grined.

"What! No that's not what I uhhh…"

"Don't worry I won't tell. I can see how much you like her. I'll play matchmaker. YAY!" Sango grinned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha paniced.

"I won't tell don't worry." Sango skipped away.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha looked at the direction she went off, 'Well I could use her.'

XD oOo Inuyasha is so evil using people. This chapter wasn't planned out very well but I'm not changing it. I'll make it work somehow… XD


	9. Car Ride

XD WHOA! So many reviews! Is this some kind of weird scam! Lol All at the same time too . But anyways I'm really really happy. I'm so happy that I'm going to update YAY lol . See reviews do work lol Thanks guys Uhh you had questions ok lets see…

Q) How often do you update?

A) HAHAHA uuh the answer really is whenever… I'm sorry but I'm a busy person But I try to update as soon as possible. Cause I want to update the other stories too…

Q) Make them longer…

A) ok not really a question but I try to make them longer. Really I do when the stories I read are short as hell I get pissed too but I only have so many ideas at a time.

Review) Flashback was shitty…

Comment) Ouch O K well I uhh don't have anything I want to tell you cause that's personal. But thanks for telling me.

Review) But you wouldn't tell me anyways…

Comment) uhh I guess that you had a question to ask me? Well you can ask me or you can e-mail a question or whatever but I'll probably answer unless it's really really personal.

The Bet for her

Chapter 9 Car ride

RINGGGGGG RINNGGGGGG

A hand reached out from under the bed sheets and picked the phone, "Huwello?" Inuyasha said sleepily as he got up.

"Inuyasha! Were going to the Zoo. Now! Get ready We'll pick you up in 10 minutes. We want to get there as soon as possible." Miroku was practically screaming.

"What? Why? It's Sunday." Inuyasha yawned.

"Sango talked Kagome into going. This is your chance man!" Miroku still screamed.

"Why are you screaming! My ears hurt." Inuyasha held the phone away from his ear.

"Were in the car and it's noisy get read you only have 5 minutes left. BUH BYEEE!" Miroku hung up.

"Damn!" Trying awfully hard to get out of bed he tripped right on his face from the bundles or blankets. "Double damn."

DINNNNNNGGGG DONNNNGGGG!

"What the hell that isn't 5 minutes!" Inuyasha cursed as the skipped into the bathroom when trying to put on his pants.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONGGGGG

"Stupid Door Bell. Stop ringing it." Inuyasha brushed his teeth intensely.

DINGGGGG DONGGGG DING DONG DING DONGGGG DING DONG!( Don't you hate it when people do that?)

By now Inuyasha was running into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich or was it French toast? Well what ever he shoved it down his throat while walking toward the door. When he opened it he saw Kagome. She was wearing a blue tank top and jeans.

"Don't have to ring the doorbell that much…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Aww I thought you'd take longer so I could torture you some more." Kagome smiled.

'That smile doesn't match what your saying.' Inuyasha looked past her and looked for Miroku and Sango. But only to find Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Hojo, Sota, AND Kohaku.

"OH SHIT! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga and Hojo.

"We invited ourselves Inuyasha." Kouga smirked.

"Can't let you have all of the fun." Hojo whispered to Inuyasha, "Also to keep a very very very close eye on you." He jabbed a finger at Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha wiped the spot where he touched like it was some sort of bug or something. "Well how are we all going to fit into that car!" Inuyasha pointed to the car it was a gray 4 door car. Probably a used car.

"We were hoping you had a car we could borrow. You know ride in two cars." Kagome stated.

"All the cars are gone." Inuyasha glared at Kouga ang Hojo.

"What!" Kouga gasped.

"NOO!" Hojo screamed he looked toward the sky, "Why god why!"

"…" Everyone stared at him…'Weirdo' was they everyone thought.

"So we'll just squeeze in." Sota suggested.

"Man… This is going to be a longgg ride." Kohaku sighed.

They all decided on Inuyasha driving and Kagome sitting in the front seat. Kouga Miroku Sango and Sota sat on the back seat. Kohaku sat on Sango. 'I wish I were Kohaku…'

Miroku thought.

Only Hojo had no where to sit so he walked 20 miles home… I'm just kidding. Kagome had to move the seat up… A lot and Hojo had to squeeze in where you put your feet in the back seat. "My butt doesn't even touch the floor! Sitting on my legs hurt! Why do I have to sit here?" Hojo complained.

"Bear with it. The Zoo isn't that far away." Inuyasha choked down laugh.

"Well your certainly not sitting on me. That's why." Kouga chuckled.

"So uncomfortable." Sota goaned.

"I'm fine." Kagome did that just to rub it in a little.

"Sure rub it in Kagome." Kohaku squirmed.

"Stop squirming around." Sango scolded Kohaku.

"You and Inuyasha are so comfortable. But not me!" Hojo complained, "Kagome should stay there but I should drive!"

"Just start the engine." Miroku sighed.

The ride to the Zoo felt like forever and was torture. They had to stop at every light because they all turned red.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha would hear from the back seat and smile.

"Whoa! Your going 70 mph but we're only going like 50 mph!" Kagome giggled.

Kohaku replyed, "Cause we're heavy."

Sota showed his hand tilted so everyone could see, "Were probably tilted like this. Cause it's so heavy."

"Oh lets take pictures!" Kagome pulled out her digital camera and snapped tons of pictures of people in the back seat. Then she turned to Inuyasha and was about to take a picture of him.

Inuyasha took his hand and covered the camera, "Dude It's not good to flash a driver."

Kagome laughed at his comment.

Inuyasha smiled, "OH SHIT! A left turn!"

Kouga's eye twitched, "What about it! Just make the stupid turn!"

"I'm not good at left turns, Right turns are ok but not left turns." Inuyasha went straight instead of turning left.

"What the hell man." Kagome cursed.

He turned a small left into Walgreens. Then he went around Walgreens and took a right getting back on the road they were suppose to be on.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw she was clutching the door and the seat and was breathing quite hard, "What's wrong?"

Kagome snapped her head toward Inuyasha, "THAT WAS SO SCARY!" Kagome was practically sweating. "THE POOR CAR ALMOST FLIPPED!" Kagome freaked out.

"I'm O-okay…" Sota was shaking.

"We only lived because we were so crammed together." Miroku was sweating too.

"Come on guys my driving isn't that bad." Inuyasha insisted.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Hojo squealed.

"I don't care if we are late and have to wait a long in a mile long line. I just want to get there alive." Sango was freaked out too.

When they finally got to the Zoo everyone jumped out of the car. Kagome was crying tears of happiness. Miroku was checking to see if Sango was alright. Sango was with Miroku. Kouga and Hojo was thanking god for letting them arrive alive. Kohaku and Sota were trying to get as far away as possible. Inuyasha jut scratched his head, "My driving isn't that scary…" Inuyasha mumbled.

XD well how do you like this chapter? It is Kind of short too isn't it? I'm sorry . XD


End file.
